parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Cosplay
These are Cosplayed of Pokemon Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) dale as Ash.png|Dale as Ash Ketchum Tammy pokemon (TheBluesrockz Animal Style).png|Tammy as Misty Orinoco as Brock.jpg|Orinoco as Brock Magica as jessie.png|Magica de Spell as Jessie Team rocket prince John.png|Prince John as James Boss of team rocket fat cat.jpg|Fat Cat as Giovanni brittany_miller as mrs ketchum.png|Brittany as Delia Ketchum rocket thebluesrockz cassidy player.png|Lahwhinie as Cassidy rocket grunt ratigan.png|Ratigan as Butch dale's Rival.png|Fievel as Gary Oak Gadget as daisy tammy sister.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Daisy Chip Sketchit.png|Chip as Tracey Sketchit olivia as may.png|Olivia Flaversham as May tanya as dawn.png|Tanya Mousekewitz as Dawn Otter black and white.png|Marlene as Iris Timon as cilan.png|Timon as Cilan Pokemon (Thebluesrockz) foxglove.jpg|Foxglove as Serena Bianca as bonnie.png|Bianca as Bonnie Bartok in pokemon x Y.jpg|Bartok as Clemont Pokemon episode 22 thebluesrockz.jpg|Luna as Sabrina Webby as -Casey.png|Webby as Casey Ducky and petrie.jpg|Ducky and Petrie as Mairin and Alain Orinoco''s Siblings.png|Orinoco's Siblings Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Scooby doo as ash ketchum.png|Scooby Doo as Ash Ketchum misty luna.png|Luna as Misty Dale as Brock.jpg|Dale as Brock Astro Oak.jpeg|Astro as Gary Oak Courage as tracey.png|Courage as Tracey Sketchit Belladonna as jessie.png|Belladonna as Jessie carface as james.png|Carface as James Team rocket Boss H.I,M.jpg|HIM as Giovanni perdita as Mrs Ketchum.jpg|Perdita as Diela Ketchum Buster and zsa zsa we belive in love power because.jpg|Zsa Zsa Labrador as Cassidy, and Buster as Butch Scooby dum as ritchie.png|Scooby Dum as Ritchie May gadget.png|Gadget Hackwrench as May Fievel as Max.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Max Amber as dawn.png|Amber as Dawn Alvin and brritanny as cilian and iris.jpg|Brittany Miller as Iris and Alvin Seville as Clian Serena Georgette.png|Georgette as Serena Tramp as clemont.png|Tramp as Clemont OFFICER JUDY AKA JENNY FOR DINOSA.png|Judy Hopps as Officer Jenny Olivia as nurse joy.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Nurse Joy Sawyer as daisy.png|Sawyer as Daisy Ducky Casey.png|Ducky as Casey Jake -Drew.png|Jake as Drew Tigger as may's second rival.png|Tigger as Harley Dig as solidad.jpg|Disgust as Solidad Bright as zoey.png|Bright Eyes as Zoey Mickey and ruby.png|Ruby and Mickey Mouse as Mairin and Alain Dale's Siblings.png|Dale's Siblings Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) basil of baker street as ash.jpg|Basil as Ash Ketchum gadget chris1701 style pokemon.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Misty scooby as brock.jpg|Scooby Doo as Brock dawson as tracey.jpg|Dawson as Tracey Kismet and Fat Cat.jpg|Kismet as Jessie, and Fat Cat as James Giovanni ratigan.png|Ratigan as Giovanni Tammy as Daisy.jpg|Tammy as Daisy Sawyer as may.png|Sawyer as May Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) Ron Stoppable as Ash.png|Ron Stoppable as Ash Ketchum Jasmine as Misty.png|Jasmine as Misty Professor Utonium as Brock.jpg|Professor Utonium as Brock TeamRocket 1701movie style).png|Queen Beryl as Jessie, and Aldrin Klordane as James Winifred and Ratso.png|Winifred and Ratso Ratzkiwakzki as Cassidy and Butch Team rocket Andrew.jpg|Dr. Drakken as Giovanni Shaggy and his pikachu (1701movie human style).jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Ritchie Ron Stoppable's Main Rival.jpeg|Eric as Gary Oak Kim Serena.png|Kim Possible as Serena 220px-Tracey wade load.png|Wade Load as Tracey Sketchit Max as Clemont.png|Max Taylor as Clemont Officer amy.png|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Officer Jenny Nurse lita.png|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Nurse Joy Jannie as Zoey.jpg|Janine Melnitz as Zoey Mandark as Paul.jpg|Mandark as Paul Pokemon (180Movies Animal Style) madame mousey what did you just call me.jpg|Madame Mousey as Jessie Killer team rocket (180movies).png|Killer as James team_rocket mr carface.jpg|Carface as Mr.G Hey watch where you going you must be tramp better late then never (180movies).png|Tramp with his Rival Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) Winnie Ketchum.png|Winnie the Pooh as Ash Ketchum Tigger in pokemon 400movie.png|Tigger as Tracey Sketchit Boss persian (Buster in 400Movies make his frist role).jpg|Buster as Giovanni Pokemon (CartoonNetworkandSony Animal) Oosgood ketchum.png|Osgood Dee as Ash Ketchum Foxglove and her bike.jpg|Foxglove as Misty Ratigan and La.png|Lahwhine as Jessie, and Ratigan as James Officer Hackwrench.png Foxglove's three sisters-0.png Rat Caoibe as the boss.jpg|Rat Capone as Giovanni Pokemon (4000Movies Style) Aladdin as ash.png|Aladdin as Ash Ketchum Amy as Misty.png|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Misty Shaggy is brock.png|Shaggy Rogers as Brock Amy's sisters.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Daisy, Raye/Sailor Mars as Lily, and Mina/Sailor Venus Pokemon (399Movies Animal Style) Danny Ketchum Poke (399Movie Style).png|Danny as Ash Ketchum Amber gym leader.png|Amber as Misty Team rocket vitani (399movie animal style).jpg|Vitani as Jessie Shere khan used koffing sludge attack.jpg|Shere Khan as James The cerulean city Dogs amber's sisters.png|Canina La Fur as Daisy, Dixie as Lily, and Georgette as Violet Pokemon (Chris1702 Animal Style) Tom sawyer ketchum.png|Tom Sawyer as Ash Ketchum Mrs brisby Kasumi.png|Mrs. Brisby as Misty 150px-Brock daffy duck.png|Daffy Duck as Brock Bianca Mrs brisby's elder sister.jpg|Bianca as Daisy pearl as Violet.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Violet roxxanne in pokemon chris1702 style.png|Roxanne as May Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) Minako as misty.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Misty Zander as James.png|Zander as James Tori like just like clemont.png|Tori as Clemont Pokemon (Thebackgroundponies2016Style) Tyler as Ash.png Maria Posada as Misty.png Armando as brock.png Ford Stan Oak.png Penn Zero as Tracey.png Hildy Gloom as Jessie and Grim Gloom as James.png Rippen as Giovanni.png Honey Buttowski as Mrs Ketchum.png Donita Donata and Zach Varmitech.png Leif Bornewell lll as Ritchie.png Star as May.png Dipper Pines as Max.png Heidi Weinerman as Dawn.png Ansi Molina Agent Xero as Clian and Iris.png Serena Jenny Wakeman.png Lord Starchbottom as Clemont.png Officer Frankie.png Wendy Corduroy as Nurse Joy.png Marie Celeste as Daisy.png Priscilla Jones as Sabrina.png Li'l Gideon as Paul.png Princess Zang as Casey.png Trevor Troublemeyer as Drew.png Sir Roderick as Harley.png Heidi Weinerman as Zoey.png Uncle Grandpa and Leni Loud as Mairin and Alain.png Zack Freeman' Siblings.png Category:Cosplay